Hayley and Felix on the Side
Synopsis When Hayley and Felix are scratched by a Zylork, whose venom makes them want to be eaten by the monster, Jake must save his friends from themselves even if it means fighting them. Meanwhile, Mr. Stockley tries to extract Hideocute blood to find a cure. Plot Jake, Hayley and Felix arrive at a toy factory to find a Hideocute, a monster which Felix warns smells extremely noxious. They find the Hideocute, which looks like a cute, innocent bunny, but attacks and devours anyone who comes near it. After a brief struggle, Jake, Hayley and Felix are able to force the Hideocute into a box. Jake notices that the monster smells like delicious food instead of horrible stench, and just as Felix realizes that this usually means there is a Zylork nearby, a Two-Headed Zylork arrives and attacks the three. Jake, Hayley and Felix are able to escape under a loading door from the Zylork with the captive Hideocute, but not before the Zylork scratches Hayley and Felix across their backs. When the three return to Troop HQ, Mr. Stockley explains that Hayley and Felix have been infected by their scratches with Zylork venom, which will cause them to marinate and become compelled to return to the Zylork to be eaten by it. He also explains that unless Hayley and Felix are either eaten or cured within twenty-four hours, the venom will kill them. Jake locks Hayley and Felix up in a monster holding cell, where the venom begins to take effect on them. Meanwhile, Mr. Stockley tries to extract the captive Hideocute's blood to make an antidote to Zylork venom, but when the Hideocute frightens Mr. Stockley, the latter accidentally sets off a chain of events that let the Hideocute escape into HQ. At the same time, Jake returns to check on Hayley and Felix, but finds that they have escaped (because Jake didn't use his birthday as the new code for the cell's forcefield. Hayley and Felix evade Jake and Mr. Stockley and escape Troop HQ into the school, while Jake and Stockley follow the Hideocute's footprints up to a chewed open air vent that leads up into the school. Jake and Mr. Stockley split up to find Hayley, Felix and the Hideocute, but Mr. Stockley warns Jake that he must stop Hayley and Felix from returning to the Zylork, even if it means fighting them. Jake goes to the school cafeteria, where he finds Hayley and Felix trying to break out of the school through the cafeteria doors. Jake tries to convince Hayley and Felix to return to HQ so he can cure them, but the two refuse, having become fanatically compelled to be eaten by the Zylork, forcing Jake to lock them in the cafeteria. Meanwhile, Mr. Stockley finds the missing Hideocute in a classroom, and manages to trap it under a wooden box. At the same time in the cafeteria, Hayley and Felix prepare themselves to be eaten by marinating themselves with food and ingredients. Jake contacts Mr. Stockley, who warns Jake that he must stop Hayley and Felix from returning to the toy factory. Jake unlocks the cafeteria and tries to fight Hayley and Felix, but they overpower and knock him out, then escape. Mr. Stockley takes the Hideocute back to Troop HQ, where he tries to draw its blood. Unfortunately, the tube slips off the needle, causing the Hideocute's blood to spurt out, covering Mr. Stockley and causing the monster to deflate and die from blood loss. Meanwhile, Hayley and Felix return to the toy factory, followed by Jake. Jake confronts Hayley and Felix, and while he distracts them with whip cream (which they want to marinate themselves with), Jake surprises and fights them, trapping Hayley in a storage room. The Zylork then arrives, and just as Felix is about to feed himself to it, Jake pushes Felix out of the way and blasts one of the Zylork's heads off. The Zylork flees, chased by Jake, while Hayley escapes the room. As Jake follows the Zylork through the factory, Mr. Stockley contacts him, having all but given up. However, Jake is able to restore Mr. Stockley's confidence, and Stockley takes a sample of the Hideocute's blood off his suit to make the antidote. The Zylork then ambushes Jake, but he is able to lock it in a storage room full of whoopee cushions. Just then, Hayley and Felix arrive and try to free the Zylork, but Jake proves that he will shoot them if he must. He warns the two to stay away from the Zylork, but they surprise and overpower him. Hayley takes Jake's Circuitron and blasts the door to the storage room open, releasing the Zylork. However, just when Hayley and Felix are about be eaten, Jake recovers and blasts them and the Zylork, killing the Zylork and knocking Hayley and Felix out. When Mr. Stockley arrives at the factory with the antidote later, he and Jake find that Hayley and Felix are becoming delirious and are dying from the venom. Mr. Stockley then gives Hayley and Felix the antidote. Appearances Characters *Jake Collins *Hayley Steele *Felix Garcia *Mr. Stockley Monsters *Hideocute *Two-Headed Zylork Trivia * A running gag for this episode is Jake keeps calling Antidote Anecdote, And someone explains that an Anecdote is a story. Videos Video:Hayley and Felix on the Side|Full episode pt 1 Video:Hayley and Felix on the Side part 2|Full episode pt 2 Video:Hayley and Felix on the Side part 3|Full episode pt 3 ﻿ Quotes *'Jake:' "Bunny? This can't be the monster!" *'Felix:' scaredly "It is! It's a nightmare!" *'Hayley:' "But it's SO cuddly!" Hideocute hisses. Hayley runs "Not cuddly! Not cuddly! Not cuddly!" *'Felix:' "WHY DOESN'T ANYONE BELIEVE ME?!!"﻿ ---- *'Jake:' the Zylork leaves "Maybe it's lazy. Not everyone's some super-achiever!" *'Hayley:' her breath "Tell me about it." *'Felix:' "At least we're okay." cuts to Troop HQ *'Mr. Stockley:' "You are NOT okay." *'Jake:' worriedly "We're not?!" *'Mr. Stockley:' "Not you, Jake." sighs with relief ---- *'Mr. Stockley:' Jake, lock 'em up!" *'Hayley:' "Uh ... wh-what?" *'Mr. Stockley:' "Pretty soon, you're gonna want to run back to the Zylork. Jake's gonna have to guard you to make sure that doesn't happen." *'Jake:' "On it. You just go work on the anecdote." *'Hayley:'"Antidote!" *'Jake:' "Like there's a difference!" *'Felix:'"Anecdote is a story, an antidote is a cure, so for instance, if Mr. Stockley can't make the antidote... the disastrous consequences will make for sad anecdote." stares, confused ---- *'Felix:' a containment cell with Hayley "LET ME OUT OF HERE! I'M NOT CUT OUT FOR THE BIG HOUSE!! The prisoners will DESTROY me!!!" *'Hayley:' "Um... Hey, I'm-I'm the only other prisoner." *'Felix:' whispers "I know!" ---- *'Jake:' "I'm putting down an extra security measure-" out a giant roll of bubble wrap "-so you guys don't get out of here." the bubble wrap across the floor *'Felix:' shocked "Bubble wrap? Who's gonna hear that?!" *'Jake:' "Not from the sound. It's just that nobody can resist playing with bubble wrap." ---- *'Jake:' "I don't understand how Hayley and Felix could have escaped. I reprogrammed the forcefield!" *'Mr. Stockley:' "You didn't use your birthday as the code, did you?" ---- *'Mr. Stockley:' "The Hideocute will leave a trail of foam." *'Jake:' "Like that?" at Mr. Stockley's foam footprints *'Mr. Stockley:' at Jake's incompetece "A smaller trail!" ---- *'Jake:' a trail of Hideocute foam footprints "Tiny, foamy footprints!" and Mr. Stockley follow the trail up to a chewed open air vent "There goes our anecdote." *'Mr. Stockley:' "Antidote!" *'Jake:' "Whatever." ---- * Jake: "Mr. Stockley, are you there? How's it coming with the anecdote? The cure, and not amusing story." ---- * Felix: "What you gonna do? Baste us? Actually, I missed a spot on my elbow, so go ahead." ---- * Felix:﻿''' "Hayley!" is wearing a sign that says "EAT ME! No MSG, Gluten or Trans Fats" "What do you think?" * '''Hayley: "Thinking signs. I... You've gotta be losing your mind! We're here to be eaten by a ravenous beast!!" * Felix: "Right. Sorry. I don't even know what gluten is!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes